mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Commercials
This is a list of various commercials and other promotional videos for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, its merchandise, and other related material. Toys :Princess Celestia Toy This commercial advertises a toy of Princess Celestia that talks when you press her cutie mark. It also comes with four decorative flowers and a brush for her mane and tail. The toy version of Celestia differs from the show's depiction of the character with regards to her body color (pink as opposed to white). The reasoning behind this was explained during a Q&A session at the 2011 My Little Pony Convention. Studies have indicated that pink toys tend to sell better with the core demographic of young girls than white ones. :Barn and Balloon thumb|300px|right This one sells hair models of Applejack and Twilight with a plastic Spike as it shows a toy balloon seen at the start of the Opening theme but with a telescope and basket at the top as you press a button it will glow and music will start. *'Playful Ponies' - a commercial for the first wave of the Playful Ponies toy line. It features a modified version of the show's theme song. :::Lyrics ::My Little Pony ::Ahh ahh ahh ::(My Little Pony) ::So many pony friends to meet ::There's Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie ::And flying through the sky ::Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ::Rarity and Applejack too ::Making friends is what ponies do ::My Little Pony ::Wants to be friends with you *'Canterlot' - a commercial in which Princess Celestia appears from a scroll and introduces two live-action girls to Target's version of Canterlot. *'So Soft Pinkie Pie' - a commercial showing Pinkie Pie as a baby. *'Pinkie Pie's RC Car' - a commercial in which Pinkie Pie drives a car. *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique' - a commercial showing Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on a simplified version of Carousel Boutique. McDonald's TV Commercial thumb|300px|right A commercial was released for the advertisement of ponies at McDonald's. In the video, one girl gets the tail of Pinkie Pie growing out of her head and the other gets Twilight Sparkle's. The Dad then walks in and gets Princess Celestia's. Show *'Naughty or Nice 2010 Promos' - 3 promos featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. An extended version of this commercial is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville. *'Now on iTunes' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. A letterboxed version of this commercial is included on the Target-exclusive DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot. *'My Little Pony Tales' - a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash. :Equestria Girls thumb|right|300px Equestria Girls is a short promotional music video for the show. It is a parody of the song "California Gurls" sic by Katy Perry. There are two versions of the commercial, a standard 30 second one that aired on television and a special 90 second extended version made exclusively for Equestria Daily. The extended version is notable for officially acknowledging bronies and giving an official title to a background pony, DJ Pon3. :There's a Pony For That thumb|right|300px There's a Pony For That is a parody of Apple's popular "There's an app for that" commercials for the iPhone. It shows a hoof (presumably Twilight's) using a device much like an iPhone, but with the Hubble (Hub logo) on it. The hoof scrolls through and selects a number of "apps" that contain various references to the show, including characters, locations and brief video segments. :Music Video Promos 10 promos (7 of them shown in this video), featuring My Little Pony theme song, a clip from A Bird in the Hoof. So Many Wonders, Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram, Winter Wrap Up (song), Rarity's Dressmaking Song, Hush Now Lullaby, Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, Laughter Song and You Got to Share, You Got to Care aired on The Hub. *'The Hub's First Birthday Party Promos' - 3 promos (all shown in this video), featuring Rainbow Dash, a clip from Swarm of the Century and Applejack aired on The Hub. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Promos' - 2 promos featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. Discord's promo an alternate version which uses the same picture of him from the later Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. Boomerang (UK) Commercial thumb|300px|right|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - UK TV Trailer Boomerang used this commercial for the advertisement of MLP FiM which was new to the channel. Sponsor trailers were also previously shown, before each segment and at the beginning and end of each advert break, with the voiceover "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, sponsored by Tesco". Midway through October these trailers ceased appearing. There is a trailer for Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Boomerang also has short clips of MLP FiM, one is 'Next on Boomerang' and the other is 'Later on Boomerang'. Miscellaneous These are commercials with ponies in them, but also hold other shows in them. Most of these are normal Hub commercials. *'The Hub'- a commercial starring the Hubble (Hub logo). There are multiple versions of this commercial, one of which is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville. Clips from this commercial are shown in this video. *'Naughty or Nice 2010'- a commercial featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'The Hub Sizzle' *'Are You Ready For The Summer? '- a commercial featuring Pinkie Pie, Dan from Dan Vs. and Megatron from Transformers Prime. *'Saturday Mash-Up Promo'- a commercial featuring a clip from Friendship is Magic, part 1. A clip from this commercial is shown in this video. *'Club Hub'- a commercial featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub's Friendship Day Pal-A-Palooza!'- a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. :Fall Lineup thumb|300px|right Features two clips from Season 2: one from The Return of Harmony Part 2 at 0:04, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 1 at 0:06. It references Rainbow Dash's catchphrase from Suited For Success, "20% cooler". :Saturday Crack Up Promos thumb|300px|right|Saturday Crack Up Promo #1 thumb|300px|right|Saturday Crack Up Promo #2 Promo #1 features five clips: four from The Return of Harmony Part 1 and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. Promo #2 features six clips: one from Winter Wrap Up, two from The Best Night Ever, two from The Return of Harmony Part 1, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. *'Dan Vs. Pinkie Pie' - a commercial featuring Dan from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. *'Sparkle Phone Call' - a commercial featuring Strawberry Shortcake from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Bulkhead & Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime. Pinkie Pie sings Equestria Girls as Bulkhead's cell phone ringtone. *'Dan Vs. Pony' - a commercial featuring Dan & Mr. Mumbles from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sings The Ticket Song in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight Sparkle can also be heard. *'Hub High School Detention Hall' - a commercial featuring several live-action actors, Megatron from Transformers Prime and Rainbow Dash *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Voting' - a set of three commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. The third commercial has an older version which misspells Discord's name as "Dischord" and uses the same picture of him from the earlier Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. *'The Hub Carolers: Deck the Halls' *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Results' - two commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub Carolers: Jingle Bells' Gallery Mlppromote.png|Promotion animation in the toy videos Category:Toys Category:Songs Category:Franchise Category:Commercials